Confess Your sins
by nekosama13094
Summary: Spencer Reid is prisonner of Tobias. Charles' personnality wants him to confess. Reid tries to resist, Tobias wants to help him to feel better. Content : Drugs and Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Confess Your Sins

Part1

Pairing : Spencer Reid/Tobias Hankel

"Tobias I need to sleep please" said Reid handcuffed on a little chair. "Papa said 'don't untie him'" replied sadly Tobias "Tobias, please ! Let me lay down. My head hurts."

"Do you want some more Dilaudid ?"

"No ! No more ! I just want to lay down."

Tobias looked around him and get up. He put a huge mattress on the floor and checked for a big metal buckle embedded in the wall. "Please don't try to run away." Tobias removed the leather strap connecting the handcuffs to the chair and pulled on them to make Spencer get up. He gently guided Reid to the mattress and tied his hands over his head to the buckle. Tobias turn over "I'll get you a blanket." Reid took a deep breath, he felt better this way. Dilaudid gave the impression of being on a boat.

Tobias came back with a weird brown woolen blanket. He tried to put it on Reid's body but stumbled on it. Tobias fell on Spencer. Reid struggle, his breathing cut by the hit. Tobias moved away but didn't go away. He looked at Spencer's face, trying to breath under his body. Tobias suddenly kissed him, Spencer stopped breathing, shocked by Tobias' action. Tobias was kissing him softly, he opened Spencer's mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Spencer felt like his heart stopped beating.

It couldn't be. Tobias couldn't do this. But he could feel his tongue in his mouth, his hand against his cheek. "Tobias..." said Spencer between two kisses. Tobias kissed him deeply, Spencer closed his eyes. He heard the sound of a crumpled jean. Spencer felt Tobias' breath become hotter. Reid moaned scared of what Tobias could do. Spencer heard him open his fly and get his hard erection out of his pants. Spencer tried to struggle, but he was too weak, the drugs made him lose his means.

Tobias pressed his hand against Reid's chest, preventing him from breathing. Spencer coughed, Tobias released him, his eyes looked different. "You looked so beautiful, your face is so pretty". The person in front of Spencer was still Tobias, stroking his hot flesh. Spencer couldn't look away from it. Too scared to move in anyway. "Can I put it in your mouth ?" asked Tobias breathless, lightly touching his lips. Spencer shook his head. "No..." he articulated with difficulty with a broken voice. "So, can I put it _here_ ?" asked Tobias, stroking Reid's pants. "NO ! NO ! TOBIAS ! PLEASE ! I BEG YOU ! PLEASE ! TOBIAS ! PLEASE !" Spencer struggled with all his strength reduced by hunger and Dilaudid. Tobias stroked his face softly. "Shh...It's okay... don't worry..." said Tobias to calm Spencer. "This will surely make you feel good." whispered Tobias in his ear.

Spencer couldn't scream anymore, it was just like his own voice ran away. "_Tobias, please..._" but his words were silent. Tobias kissed him, removed Spencer's pants, stroked his groin and slipped his fingers down. Reid moaned, arched his back, he felt Tobias' fingers penetrate him, move inside. Spencer pulled on the handcuffs' bracelets, no way out. Tobias kissed his wet cheek, licked his shameful tears. Spencer tried to push him away with his legs but he felt so weak. Tobias' beard scratched his cheek, his hand rubbed his cheek, his fingers... No It couldn't be.

"Tobias, please...I beg you..." finally said Spencer. Tobias kissed his defenseless lips again. "Don't worry...It's okay..." Tobias removed his fingers. Spencer thought Tobias would stop. But he was wrong. And few seconds later he felt Tobias' warm and hard flesh stroke his skin. Spencer screamed when Tobias' erection penetrated him suddenly. Tobias kissed his ear and whispered softly "It's okay now...The most difficult is over...It's always painful the first time..." Tobias was laying on his body. A hand against Spencer's thigh, the other one stroking his face.

Tobias was moving slowly and carefully, Spencer could feel his hot breath against his neck. "Try to relax …You're too tight... You'll feel better afterward...I promise..." But Spencer couldn't do this he was too scared, it was so painful. Even if Dilaudid relaxed him, and hunger removed his strength away. Even if Tobias' strokes were tender and soft. Spencer couldn't relax himself. Tears were still running down his cheeks. Fear was still running through his veins.

Spencer felt as if the whole world had become silent, but his ears was fill by his own screams, Tobias' grunts, the sound of their two bodies struggling together. Tobias looked so lovely with him but it was so overwhelming, so hard. Tobias took his time, trying to calm Spencer down, still crying in his arms. But he couldn't stop the movement of his hips. Suddenly he felt all Spencer's muscles relax, he thought that Spencer could faint, he looked his face. Spencer was still awake, but his facial expression had changed. He looked...good. Tobias kissed his lips and Spencer gave his kiss back. Tobias hugged him, squeezed him against his chest.

Spencer's mind suddenly became blank, as if a spike of desire had invaded his whole body, Tobias' hips became so attractive, even more addictive than Dilaudid. When Tobias kissed his lips he returned his kiss back. Spencer let Tobias squeeze him, he let his hips become stronger. He surprised himself slipping his tongue into his mouth. This moment became so intense, so strong.

Spencer became hard, now Tobias' hips were powerful, hitting Spencer body strongly. "TOBIAS ! HAA ! TOBIAS ! UNTIE MY HANDS ! HAA !" Tobias kissed him deeply. "I can't...Papa said..."

"Please ! I- HA ! I just want...I just want to touch you ! HAA ! Please..." Tobias bite his lips, and, without stopping his movements, Tobias took off the handcuffs of the buckle. Spencer hugged him, grabbing his clothes, rubbed his nose against his neck. Tobias slipped a hand in Spencer's hair, bite his ear, stroked Spencer's body, Spencer's erection. Spencer arched his back, put his handcuffed hands against Tobias', fallowing the movements of his fingers.

Spencer felt so good, between drugs, Tobias' hips, and his own pleasure, he whispered in Tobias' ear. Tobias suddenly pressed Spencer's shoulders against the mattress. Their lips met in a aggressive and hungry kiss, Tobias slipped his tongue deeply in his mouth. Spencer stroke Tobias body. "I can't hold on anymore..."whispered Tobias in a short breath. "Please...Haa !...I'm not...Ha ! I'm not coming yet...Haa !" Tobias bite his own lips, rubbed Spencer's erection faster and stronger, making him scream of pleasure again. "I can't...I'm sorry..." Tobias pressed him against the mattress with a deep grunt, bite Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer screamed, feeling the hot semen in his body. Tobias kissed him deeply, stroked his face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Spencer felt Tobias' lips slipped down his body. He felt Tobias' tongue licked his penis. Spencer sat up on his elbow and saw Tobias put his erection in his mouth. Spencer fell on the mattress, moaning of pleasure. Spencer stroked Tobias' hair between his legs. Tobias sucked him tenderly, taking care to keep his teeth away from his flesh. Spencer felt good, this soft and hot feeling, it was... He didn't know which word to choose.

He stroked Tobias' face, moaning of pleasure. Tobias was moving his head tenderly, to give Spencer much pleasure as possible. Tobias stroked his thigh softly. Spencer felt a warm impression invading his whole body Spencer moaned louder. "Tobias...Nnnh...I'm...I'm coming..." He felt Tobias putting his erection in his deep-throat and touching his testicles. Spencer arched his back, pressed his own tied hands on his mouth to stifle an enjoy scream, and cum in Tobias' mouth, he heard Tobias swallows his sperm.

Tobias went off put his own pants back and Reid's,"I have to bring you back on the chair again... I'm so sorry..." Tobias get him up, sat Spencer on the chair and connected the handcuffs to the leather strap again. "Tobias ! Please ! We could run away together ! My friends could save both of us ! If you tell me where we are they could protect us !" Tobias was cleaning up the room. "No one could save us from Rafael." Tobias stopped, his look changed, became aggressive. "Confess your sins boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Confess Your Sins

Part 2

Pairing : Spencer Reid/Rafael ; Spencer Reid/Tobias Hankel

Rafael was staring at him. "Confess, Spencer Reid." Spencer felt tears slipping down his cheeks. "Tobias, please...come back..." Rafael looked tired, breathed deeply. "I don't mind about your human's problem. Confess.

Please...I've nothing to confess, I just want Tobias to come back...Please...

...Confess...

No...Tobias, please..."

Rafael came closer, leaned over him. "Why do you want Tobias ? You want to bewitch him ?

No ! I don't want to hurt him in anyway ! Please, let him come back.

... ? You think I'm the one who can control them ?

...I don't know...

Don't you want me ?"

Rafael kissed Spencer's forehead, softly stroked his wet cheek. "You're beloved of God." Spencer felt his throat tighten. Rafael's lips slipped down his neck, he licked Reid's ear. "Rafael...please...don't...I don't want this..." Rafael kissed Spencer's nose. "Don't worry... We'll both stay pure..." Rafael kissed Spencer's lips tenderly, sat on Reid's lap, hugged him. He pressed Spencer's handcuffed hands against his groin. "Oh my God !" blurted Spencer, felling the hard lump under Rafael's jean. "Do not blaspheme." replied Rafael kissing him deeper. "And obey to God's will" he added, pinning the cold metal of the gun against Spencer's bloody temple. "I don't want." Rafael pulled the trigger and the hammer struck in a vacuum. "Obey to God's will." Spencer stayed still few seconds and shyly opened Rafael's fly.

Spencer shivered, feeling the hot wet flesh under his fingers. He slowly took it off and stroked it softly, Rafael wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck, slipped the gun under Reid's shirt. "Good. You're doing well." Rafael kissed his cheek, rubbed his noise along his neck. Spencer could eared the glittering ring of his chains, the wet nose of his fingers slipped up and down the sweaty flesh. He felt warm tears slipping down his cheeks. Rafael got out his gun, and stuck the barrel of his weapon under Spencer's chin. "Why are you crying ? Don't you enjoy the honor I am doing to you ?" Rafael snarled. Spencer whined, scared to death. "Answer !" Spencer burst into tears. "ANSWER !

- You scares me... "Reid whined between two sobs.

Rafael didn't moved his gun away, starring at Reid crying all his tears out, keeping moving slowly his shaking hands. Rafael finally removed the gun. "Alright...I apologize..." Spencer tried to calm down, his eyes were filled of water and he couldn't dry them. Rafael did, softly stroking his cheeks. "You're so pure...Obeying even when it scares you..." Rafael kissed him again, slipped his tongue deep in his mouth.

Spencer felt so hot, trying to stay cool but the heat was overpowering him more and more. He tried to breath slowly, Rafael squeezed him stronger, strangling him, Rafael was breathless, rubbing his cheek against his'. Spencer knew he was about to come. He held his breath, he eared Rafael grunt his his neck and the second fallowing his fingers were wet.

Rafael left him, Spencer did it, stay calm. He was looking at his fingers dripping of the opaque liquid. Rafael headed his pants, looking at Reid.

Rafael left to the desk, took a towel and dried Spencer's hands. "Sorry about that..." Rafael kissed him suddenly, languorously. Spencer couldn't fight anymore he felt his groin become hot, he whined, scared. Hankle left his lips.

"I'm glad, you're fine." Spencer smiled, Tobias came back. "Tobias...I...I'm so sorry." Tobias looked surprise about those apologizes. "About what ?" Tobias' look get down and Spencer felt his cheeks blush. "Oh ! I-I...It happens sometimes with Dilaudid, it's okay...I'll do it."

Spencer blushed, Tobias knelled in front of him and removed Reid's belt. "Wh-What are you doing ?

"Don't worry... I know how to do...Don't you remember..." Tobias slipped his tongue along the flesh. Spencer slipped his fingers along Tobias' neck. The towel fell on the floor. Tobias slipped Spencer's erection in his mouth just like he did last time. "Oh My God !" Tobias stroked him through his jeans. Spencer moaned, after the fear he had with Rafael, even if he felt like he was _cheating_ on Tobias, he felt good. Tobias was damn sexy, He arched his back, calling for his lovely kidnapper. Tobias left him, masturbating him with his hands, started kissing him hungerly. Spencer cum, Tobias took the towel and dry his hands.

"I'm glad to make you feel good." Spencer smiled, but now Tobias was dead...


End file.
